An Experience to A'member
by Arthur Llemtrac
Summary: It was a murky and tempestuous evening . . . .


Nathan hurried out from his final class of the day, into the rain and slight hail still drizzling down, leftovers from the five-minute nor'easter of the half-hour past. Sleet was clumped on the ground, and rain slicked his hair and jacket. Fretfully, he peered out for his mother, for the car that would take him home. A car, a blue-green Jetta, pulled up, and Nathan strode to it, turning and gesturing to his brother as he did so. He climbed into the car as his brother did the same.  
  
As the Jetta pulled up to his home, Nathan jumped from the car and ran to his room. He flung his things onto the floor and puttered about the house for a bit, making last-minute adjustments for the upcoming evening. Then, with a quick "Bye, Mom!" and a roar of German engine, reminiscent of the Great War, he was gone.  
  
Ten minutes later, Nathan arrived at John's house. Joe and Ryan were already there, so only Zach was late. The four boys settled down to some car racing-with Ry at the wheel. Soon, police were hot on his tail as he zipped around corners and slammed into guardrails. In the end, though, right won out, for Ryan was caught and jailed. Nathan secretly scoffed at Ryan's mediocre driving abilities, knowing that he could perform far better. Finally Zach arrived, and with him, the storm. It thrashed the house, flailing rain and driving hail teeming down. Fortunately, the boys were warm, with good food-pizza-good companionship-each other-and a good movie- The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring. This was the extended DVD version. Scenes before unimagined sprang to life before the awestruck eyes of the young men. And outside, lightening lashed the sky and thunder rolled across the open spaces.  
  
The movie was over and the storm had passed, leaving the evening fresh for exploit. The boys went out to their cars and sped off, away to new adventure and conquest: Edwards' Cinema. Half an hour later, they had reached their destination.  
  
Fifth in line wasn't too bad for coming at seven o'clock. It was probably the rain, Nathan thought. The rain, which had left only a short time earlier, kept people from coming until much later in the night. The young men set up chairs, and settled in for a time of waiting.  
  
At about eight, restlessness set in. Zach and John drove over to Zach's house to pick up a board game that they might pass the time more quickly. Nathan, Ry, and Joe sat listless, reading and listening to music. When John and Zach finally returned, a card table was set up, and the board game was placed out. Joe and Ryan wanted no part in it, so the others began petitioning strangers in the line. Eventually, they got a fourth player, and the game set off in earnest.  
  
Nathan the master strategist surveyed his territory. He controlled all of Rohan, but his southwestern border was weak. Reinforcements were immediately required, but not available. The largest threat came from Mirkwood, where an army of black orcs and trolls had manifested, three thousand strong. This attack would not be on Rohan, though, but on a neighbouring territory still under Nathan's control, Dol Guldur. His countries in the Northwest were safe, for the wits of this expert tactician were set against a peace-loving hobbit, a girl who volunteered for the position of war master, not knowing the fate she resigned herself to. Her green force of elves was being pressed violently back by a yellow wave of riders and eagles. In the Northeast, battles were raging throughout the mountainous countries. Nazgûl slaughtered orc, and the forces of darkness and evil were in division. In the end, at about nine thirty, it was decided that the hour was late, and the game should be put away. In the meantime, Jon Frank had shown up and joined the fellowship. Soon after, Nathan's father put in an appearance, bearing gifts of golden cookies for Frank and the myriad. Nearing ten, spirits were soaring and anticipations ran lofty. So, Nathan, John, and Zach went shopping. Vons was down the strip, so the guys dropped in for some bread, water, and soda. They returned to line to have their foodstuffs devoured.  
  
The party began to pack up their chairs and tables, for the doors to the theatre were to be opened soon. The throngs behind the fearless men began to surge forward. Nathan and Jon rushed the chairs and such to Jon's car, then loped back to their place at the front of the line. The doors to the theatre opened, the boys gave their passes to the ticket-tearer, and they were in! The boys sped to the theater . . . and were dismayed to find seats in the very back, the tippy-top, the nosebleed section. However, putting aside worries and sorrow for their proper time, the young men stoically marched up the stairs and sat, unshed tears glistening at their eyes. Joe then begot a brilliant plan. He went to ask the attendant if they could transfer themselves to another theater, and received the go-ahead. Unabashedly, the boys whooped their joy and leaped down the stairs to the next theater . . . to find seats in dead center. No finer seats could they have dreamed of.  
  
At only eleven o'clock, an hour to wait, the boys quieted down, talking amongst themselves, discussing their favourite scenes in the upcoming movie. Nathan was especially looking forward to the oliphaunts, while no else seemed to care about the overgrown pachyderms.  
  
As the previews began, the theater hushed.  
  
The feature film appeared. There was some cheering, and much shushing. Three words faded onto the screen, then faded off: "The Two Towers."  
  
Three hours later, at three fifteen a.m., the men were wiser, satisfied, and ready for bed. 


End file.
